Mel
Melvin "Mel" is a kid who's been concealed in a time-proof fallout shelter, ever since the 1950's. Due to his protection from time, he is immune to the loop. He appeared in "Fallout Room Boy". Biography In the year 1952, Port Doover went to war with Birthday Cake Island. A young lad, by the name Melvin hid out in a fallout shelter in the basement of Port Doover Elementary, where he ate Loopy Loops cereal and watched commercials, advertising the product. and was forgotten about, until the turn of the next century. The fallout shelter was immune to time, so he never aged a second past his current one, allowing him to maintain his lively and youthful person until 2015, where he was finally discovered by Luc Maxwell. Luc explained to him how the war was over and he was free to live his life now. Mel was then mesmerized by the future, and how colorful and high-def it was. Luc introduced him to Theo, which was quite off putting for him, and even more off putting, when Mel proved his immunity to the loop, by staying in his current state and remembering everything from "yester-Monday," not needing to be re-released. When Mel saw Kyle's birthday cake, he went into panic and assumed Port Doover was once again under attack, then inaugurating a second war between the two lands. He was also aware of a hidden weapon system, in the Wilt Doover statue, which he'd use to catapult the stone loop at Birthday Cake Island. It was then learned that he was in love with a girl named "Gertrude", back in the 40's, who just so happened to be Lunchlady Trudy, still alive, well, and single. Luc and Theo reunited the couple, stopping Mel from attacking. Trudy explained how the war was over, taught him the innocence of modern day cake, and introduced him to the wonders of it's taste. Mel ate a piece of cake, and it's natural ingredients pushed all the preservatives out of his body, allowing him to rapidly grow to the age that fit with the time period, turning him into a giant, old geezer, wearing tiny clothes. He proposed marriage to Trudy, and she happily accepted. They then drove off together, living happily ever after. In "Part 1 of a Balanced Breakfast", Theo was in need of original Loopy Loops cereal in order to fix the loop. One of the places he looked was in Mel's fallout shelter. However, all the boxes were empty, except for one last one, that Luc so carelessly ate. Appearance Mel is a black and white person with short, crew cut hair, making him very nice and flat-topped. He has black glasses, a gray sweater, and slightly lighter gray pants. Personality Hiving been concealed in that stupid safe all those years, Mel is mesmerized by everything the future has to offer. He hasn't been given the chance to experience the wonders of the world and still needs some time to adjust to reality. This means that he still need a little more time to get over his hatred of clowns. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:One-time Characters Category:Port Doover Elementary Category:Immune Category:Adults Category:Love Interests